gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 20: El Bunny Supremo
Episode 20: El Bunny Supremo Premise: The teams eat hot peppers, dive down cliffs, and go burro riding. Carrie and Ryan bond over their troubled love life, and Loki goes missing thanks to the ice dancers. Challenge: Eat hot peppers, dive down cliff, ride donkeys to chill zone Winner(s): Sanders and MacArthur Eliminated: Crimson and Ennui, for the ice dancers throwing them off their game by kidnapping Loki My Favorite Part: "Nooooooo." -Ennui This is another solid episode. The goths definitely made this episode good. I liked their unemotional reactions when Jacques pushes down Ennui and when Crimson eats the spiciest pepper. I also loved Ennui's reaction when Loki goes missing. In fact, that's my reaction to midterms coming up next week :P. I also liked the way Crimson said, "Hee haw." and told Ennui not to freak out over Loki. Crimson's quote "No bunny gets left behind." was also great. Loki's return was also pretty epic and it was funny seeing him attack Jacques, scare their donkeys away, and then threaten to hurt the ice dancers after the goths got eliminated. I'm really gonna miss the goths, but their screen time was satisfactory. I also liked Don's reaction when he told them, "I wish you luck in whatever circus and cult you end up in. Now go away." Crimson's compliment to Ennui about being vengeful for the ice dancers was also pretty funny. The cadets were also enjoyable, especially when MacArthur got mad at the donkey for slacking and threatened to use a taser. I also liked how she asked Brody whether or not he was going to eat the burrito or make out with it and then Brody calls her a chalupa. Also, MacArthur is apparently called "the volcano" for her temper and she EXPLODES when she eats a heap of those red peppers, which is really hilarious. I also laughed at that part when MacArthur threw Sanders in the water and forced her to get milk for her. Don referring to MacArthur as a loud, aggressive partner was also hilarious. Also, Geoff is involved in a poop joke? .....Why? Yeah...I'm not gonna lie. This is my least favorite episode with him and Brody. I still love them and they're still my favorite team tied with the cadets, but the poop jokes.....not so much. There were also a few other moments that I liked. I liked Carrie and Ryan's interactions. I don't like them as a couple, but as friends, I'm actually pretty cool with that. I also liked Kitty's reaction to the pepper, Jacques hilariously trying to start a conversation with the goths and asking them if they like stuff, Kitty's selfie with a black Clucky, and we also see a chicken that looks just like Clucky! And I also laughed when Josee told Jacques that he was supposed to be supporting the pretty one. Not much else to say other than that this is a good episode, though not one of my personal favorites. Category:Blog posts